LABIOS COMPARTIDOS::::::
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: ¿ Qué pasa Cuando Los Labios Que amas pronuncian El Nombre De Otra persona  Cuando Te besan?
1. Chapter 1

**vuelvo con un sasunaru... demonios cuando escucho sasunaru se me viene a la mente tantas personas BUENO PERO ESTE CAPITULO TIENE DEDICATORIA FUE HECHO PENSANDO EN UNA AMIGA MUY ESPECIAL**

**los personajes no son mios... si lo fueran sai le daria matarile a sasuke y se robaria a naru para que fueran muy sexosamente felices... ademas itachi no huviera muerto y follaria con sasuke ... aunque ultimamente el sasugaara... cof cof **

**ademas todos llevarian traje de ambu *¬***

**Amor mío...Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas**

**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**

**Esto es el cielo es mi cielo **

**-...Tómame - rogó el pelirrojo pegándose al pelinegro.**

**-dilo más fuerte Gaara- lo apretó contra si**

**-Tomame Sasuke... onegai...**

**- Gaa..ra... - Le dijo fríamente, mientras sus manos descendieron por su cuerpo tocando con su miembro la entrada del pelirrojo con suavidad**

**- Sa...su... - Gimió entrecortado.**

**-Gaara... ¿nunca me deja..ras?**

**- Nunca! - Gimió fuerte cuando Sasuke metió su miembro por completo.**

**Comenzó a embestir aquel cuerpo bajo suyo de forma desesperada, tocando, lamiendo, besando cada parte del otro, tan posesivamente como en las otras ocasiones.**

**- Sasu!... -"no puedo más" pensaba el pelirrojo, respirando hondo para no llorar, pero aun así ganaba más la pasión que sentía por su amo, por aquella persona que ahora tanto amaba -Sasu.. te amo... te amo! - Decía entre gemidos el pelirrojo aferrándose a la espalda de Sasuke rasguñándola un poco.**

**- Ahhh Gaara... eres mío - Y embistiéndolo más fuerte se corrió dentro de menor, quien al sentir esa calidez llenarle también se vino en el vientre de Sasuke.**

**Cansado Sasuke se dejó caer en el chico bajo suyo el cual respiraba con dificultad y este al sentirlo sobre el, se tomo la libertad de abrazarlo, ambos quedaron así un momento mientras se tranquilizaban...**

**Pasado unos minutos, Sasuke se bajo del cuerpo del pelirrojo, y se acostó de lado en la desarreglada cama dándole la espalda al chico**

**-Ya puedes irte, por hoy el juego se acabo- le dijo con su característica voz grave, tan fría como un témpano de hielo **

**-Si, amo...-el pelirrojo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lentamente se quito la peluca que le tapaba su verdadero cabello el cual era rubio y brillante como el sol.**

**-Naruto, hoy estuviste muy convincente, deja todo donde siempre y vete, hoy tampoco quiero cenar**

**Naruto era el nombre de aquel chico, sirviente de Sasuke desde hace 2 años. Recogió la ropa regada en el suelo y se metió al baño, en donde se vistió con la ropa que si era de el y ya arreglado comenzó a meter en la caja que le había dado Sasuke hace 4 meses todo su disfraz, el que se ponía cada que su amo le pedía. Se acerco al espejo del baño aun tenia que quitarse lo último, se vio al espejo y quito uno de los pupilentes de color verde los cuales también cubrían sus ojos azules, pero antes de quitarse el segundo no pudo reprimirse mas y se dejo caer al suelo rompiendo en llanto, pero sin ser muy ruidoso, por que si lo oía su amo se metería en problemas.**

**Recordando como se había metido en todo aquello... se tapo los ojos con las palmas de sus manos...**

**Amor fugado... **

*******************FLASH BACK************* **

**Todo había comenzado hace tiempo cuando entro a trabajar por primera vez a la mansión Uchija como jardinero, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los pozos negros de uno de los dos amos de aquella mansión, el menor... llamado Sasuke, su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma acelerada, aunque ni siquiera lo notara su amo, ¿Cómo era posible que se pudiera enamorar con solo una mirada de aquel engreído chico que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra en el corto tiempo desde que había comenzado a trabajar? **

**Había sido su primer amor**

**a primera vista... **

**Y ahora estaba ahí mirándolo salir arreglado con ese traje negro, con la camisa desfajada y el saco desabrochado, con ese aire de superioridad que hace que sus pupilas se dilaten y sus ojos se vuelvan más hipnotizantes. **

**-otra vez embobado mirando al amo Sasuke...-**

**-haku... amm me asustaste- miro al chico nerviosamente- **

**-despabílate, sino se dará cuenta - sonriendo **

**-noooooo , ¿como crees?, yo no miro al joven... yo **

**-tranquilo no diré nada **

**-gracias- el rubio respiro hondo **

**-es solo que deberías dejarlo, el esta muy por encima de ti, y si sigues con ello saldrás dañado **

**-Haku...- Naruto lo miro triste **

**-recuerda que esta con el joven Gaara **

**-ya lo se - Haku puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto intentándolo confortar **

**-me voy, el amo Sasuke quiere que aliste el auto va a salir con... **

**-tranquilo Haku, yo estaré bien - le dijo entusiasmado **

**Haku solo asintió y se dirigió al auto mientras que Naruto volvía a su labor, había plantado unas rosas de diferentes colores en el corredor desde la entrada de la calle hasta la de la misma mansión, las cuales estaban creciendo y hacían que el jardín se tornara en un verdadero paraíso.**

**-Desde que llegaste, este lugar parece una copia de Campos Elicios muchacho -dijo una voz gélida tras suya **

**-Gracias- voltio y miro al chico pelirrojo **

**-Es lo único bello en este lugar, tienes un toque para estas cosas**

**-Muchas gracias joven Gaara, desde pequeño me gustaba sembrar flores en el jardín de mi casa **

**- A de ser bueno dedicarse a lo que te gusta... te vez tan feliz que me has dado envidia...- su voz sonó algo triste **

**-¿A caso usted no es feliz? - **

**-yo..- aquella pregunta había alterado un poco al chico pelirrojo, pues su nerviosismo era evidente- ¿me regalas una rosa?... - después sonrió como si nada **

**-claro ¿Cuál...- antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta, se había acercado aquella persona que tanto anhelaba ver todos los días el rubio**

**-¿Qué pasa te esperaba en el auto Gaara? -su voz era muy fría **

**-estaba platicando con tu jardinero, y le pedí una rosa... ¿no es así muchacho? **

**-hai, ¿Cuál desea? **

**Sasuke se acerco al pelirrojo y tomo su mano, para después mirarlo con una mirada dulce y de represión **

**-No es necesario que se la pidas, todo lo que esta en esta casa es tuyo, no deberías tener tanta confianza con mi sirviente, solo es necesario que me lo digas y te daré no solo una, sino todas las que desees. **

**-lo siento... sasuk..e -el pelirrojo bajo la mirada **

**-y tu, dame aquella flor roja - le dijo al rubio sin mirarlo ni siquiera Naruto obedeció y cortó la flor roja que le había indicado el pelinegro y en el momento que se la dio un segundo sintió el pequeño roce del contacto al entregársela **

**-ten Gaara... - se la extendió y se la dio a su novio, y sin mirarlo volvió a dirigirle la palabra - quiero que plantes mas rosas rojas para que este lugar sea perfecto- y sin mas jalo a Gaara rumbo al auto y se fueron Naruto toco con su pulgar los dedos que habían tenido el privilegio de rozar la piel de Sasuke y se los llevo a escasos centímetros de su nariz, olía a mar, quizás por su misma colonia, después solo miro en dirección donde el se había ido aquel pelirrojo de mirada triste. **

**...******... **

**Ya era de madrugada y Naruto estaba en la cocina, no podía dormir, pues no había notado que Haku regresara, siempre llegaba temprano a casa aun cuando el amo Sasuke se quedaba en el departamento de su novio, pero ahora ya era de madrugada y no daba indicios de regresar. Se dirigió hasta el refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche, pero antes de haberse servido escucho el motor del auto y claramente vio como su amo bajaba de el algo tambaleante, en lo que Haku estacionaba el auto. **

**El rubio camino rápidamente hasta la sala y se escondió detrás de un muro del pudo ver como Sasuke su amo, estaba muy borracho y se tambaleaba aventando cualquier cosa que se interponía pero al intentar subir por las escaleras tropezó, y antes de caer al suelo sintió como alguien le sujetaba **

**-esta bien... amo- Naruto susurro **

**- ¿Qué quieres?... déjame - bufo molesto intentándose safar **

**-no... al menos lo ayudare a subir a su habitación tebayo **

**-teba...yo...- sonrió al escuchar aquella difícil palabra **

**- déjame en paz- y jalándose logro soltarse del agarre del rubio Naruto solo se quedo al pie de la escalera observando mientras el moreno intentaba subir las escaleras sin ningún éxito, hasta que callo al suelo del cual no pudo levantarse en varios intentos **

**-que esperas ayúdame - miro al rubio y este lo ayudo a levantarse mientras Sasuke pasaba su brazo por el cuello de Naruto **

**-con cuidado...- Naruto realmente se puso tenso era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de su amo, y pudo percibir ese mismo aroma de la mañana solo que ahora con una mezcla de alcohol **

**Torpemente llegaron hasta la habitación del ojinegro, entraron y Naruto ayudo a su amo a llegar hasta la cama para ayudarlo a sentarse en ella, pero sus pies se enredaron con el tapete que estaba revuelto provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama. Naruto sobre Sasuke. **

**Lo que paso después no lo tuvo claro Naruto, habían quedado tan cerca sus cuerpos y parecía una ilusión pero el rubio sentía que su cuerpo se acomodaba al que estaba bajo suyo, y sus rostros estaban tan cercanos... solo unos centímetros los separaban, que sintió su corazón latir. **

**De pronto nada... ni un centímetro... **

**Sus labios estaban siendo besados por los de aquella persona que tanto le provocaba en secreto, así que cerro los ojos y se dedico a sentir por unos segundos más, hasta que sintió como se separaban poco a poco **

**-Gaara...-tomo su mentón para que sus ojos se clavaran en el otro- Gaara...- y sin mas le abrazo contra si desesperadamente - Gaara eres mío... mío así tiene que ser porque no lo comprendes...Gaara Naruto abrió los ojos en ese momento dándose cuenta que aquel beso, su primer beso no había sido para el y sus ojos se nublaron mientras Sasuke se abrazaba a el -Gaara... Gaa...- el rubio no pudo soportarlo mas y como pudo se deshizo de aquel abrazo y salio corriendo de la recamara, mientras oía como Sasuke aventaba cualquier cosa contra las paredes... **

**-esta completamente loco - dijo una chica de pelo rosa entrando furiosa a la cocina con el uniforme totalmente embarrado de comida **

**-¿Qué paso Sakura?- le preguntaron los demás sirvientes **

**-entre a dejarle el desayuno y se puso como loco me lo aventó, comenzó a aventar todo y me saco a empujones de su cuarto **

**-¿Qué le pasara tan guapo que es?- dijo el cocinero **

**-pues no lo se Choji, pero esta que no se aguanta **

**-Me dan flojera... me voy el amo Itachi quiere llegar a la empresa temprano - **

**-averigua, tal ves el sepa que le pasa al amo Sasuke- restregándosele otra de las sirvientas **

**-Lo dudo Temari, el amo Itachi es peor que su hermano, es todavía mas callado **

**-tal vez por eso eres su chofer personal- le dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla **

**-... no le sacare nada ni con tus besos...sabes- **

**-Shikamaru! - **

**-Adiós- Después de eso salio deprisa **

**-pues esperemos que sea una etapa del joven Sasuke- sacudiéndose el vestido **

**-Haku tu no sabes nada? - le cuestiono al chico que estaba en un rincón de la cocina junto a Naruto **

**-No, no se nada, lo siento- se disculpo **

**-mmm... - la pelirosa hizo una mueca de desagrado y junto con Temari para cambiarse el uniforme **

**-¿de verdad no sabes nada Haku? - Naruto le susurro mas bajo **

**-Naru... emm pues lo que paso es que creo que, el joven Gaara termino con el amo Sasuke **

**-QUE! -grito inconscientemente, provocando la atención de Choji Naruto solo se sentó de nuevo en su silla, intentando pasar desapercibido por el cocinero **

**-No se preocupen sigan platicando, a mi no me interesa como al par que acaba de salir la vida de ellos**

**- choji volvió a su trabajo **

**- gracias- tebayo! **

**-Calma Naruto o todos se darán cuenta del interés que le tienes al asunto... **

**-. Haku! **

**-Bueno calma, como te decía creo que paso ayer algo muy fuerte entre los dos porque los lleve al departamento del Joven Gaara como siempre, pero esta ocasión el amo no me mando a decir que regresara a la mansión, salio a eso de las 11 de la noche, como un demonio, empezó a gritar y me ordeno que fuéramos a uno de los bares que frecuenta, después de ello se tardo muchísimo hasta que salio tres horas después ayudado por las personas del bar, y lo traje a casa **

**-¿Qué habrá pasado Haku?- **

**-pues supongo que se pelearon o terminaron porque nunca le había visto así **

**-Ahora entiendo...debe estar sufriendo mucho- Naruto agacho la mirada, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior **

**-¿Qué entiendes?... **

**-amm nada yo... -Naruto se puso nervioso, no le podía decir a su amigo que había pasado, le daba mucha vergüenza **

**-Naru...- de pronto se empezó oír de nuevo objetos tirados, vidrios caer y muebles estrellados contra la pared **

**-Lo oyen esta loco! - grito Sakura entrando a la cocina **

**-Sin duda- afirmo Temari **

**Naruto solo escucho y se sintió triste, aunque fuese horrible estaba triste por que la persona que más quería, estaba sufriendo por otra persona que no era el, podría oírse obsesivo pero ya sentía que le amaba, ya no era solo ere cariño o atracción por cada vez que le veía, ahora era algo más, después de aquel beso solo quería estar con el. **

**-Gaara... ¿Por qué?...- decía aquel pelinegro apretando los puños, por la furia y el orgullo al derramar lagrimas por el... por su pelirrojo **

_**"no te amo, nunca lo he hecho..." **_

_**"tu eres el cobarde por que tu eres el que no sabe quien eres"**_

_ **"todo esto fue arreglado desde niños tuve que fingir mis sentimientos y... **_

_**y hasta aprendí a gemir para ti... para actuar hasta hoy" **_

_**"el es mejor que tu hasta en la cama"**_

_ **"el es autentico"**_

_ **"¿Acaso usted no es feliz?... ¿tu eres feliz Sasuke?"**_

_**"ahora se que yo... yo soy feliz sin ti"**_

_ **"no vuelvas, porque ya no estaré" **_

_**"largate" **_

**Había pasado ya un poco más de dos semanas en el cual el amo Sasuke ni siquiera había asomado las narices fuera de su cuarto pero no se habían dejado de oír cosas caer, golpes una que otra vez. Y casi no había comido en ese trascurso y eso tenia muy preocupado al rubio que todos los días se las ingeniaba para al menos pasar por la puerta cerrada del ojinegro **

**-Yo ya no le subiré mas de comer!- gritaba histérica la pelirosa - por más que me guste el amo, se ha vuelto un loco **

**-Ni me mires, la ultima vez que subí yo, antes de entrar me aventó el desgraciado- amenazaba Temari al ver a la pelirosa intentando darle la charola **

**-Pero no puede quedarse sin comer- comento Choji **

**-Pues que le lleve su hermano, para eso esta ¿no?- **

**-Sakura, sabes que el amo Itachi últimamente ni llega a casa a dormir y cuando lo hace ni siquiera pasa a verle... es mas ni pregunta por el **

**-Pero Shikamaru... es su hermano, imaginate como debe estar sin comer, sin que le de la luz del sol **

**-Lo se Temari pero es cosa de ellos ¿no lo crees? **

**-si, ya es de noche y si ya esta durmiendo... Sakura no crees que se va a poner como loco, yo no voy -la miro seriamente y jalo a Shikamaru- mejor nos vamos a dormir ya y si el quiere que baje por comida. **

**-bueno... -Estoy de acuerdo mejor vayámonos a descansar- sugirió choji a todos- y dejemos esta charola en la mesa por si baja **

**Todos quedaron en acuerdo y se fueron a descansar **

**-Vaya son todos unos...- Haku quien se encontraba con Naruto en su rincón acostumbrado, miro detuvo sus palabras cuando miro a Naruto pararse hasta la charola **

**-Si no come se enfermara... y si se muere **

**-No creo que muera Naru, mejor hagamos lo mismo que todos y vamonos a dormir **

**-hai... vamos Haku, ahorita voy, tomare un poco de leche-**

**-ok Naru, buenas noches - se despidió el sonriente chico **

**-Buenas noches Haku! - se despidió Naru dirigiéndose a el refrigerador pero en cuanto noto que Haku ya se había ido definitivamente, deposito su vista en aquella charola, se acerco a ella y la tomo por las orillas **

**- Y si enfermas... en verdad no quiero que eso pase... - la tomo y armándose de valor se decidió a subírsela, tenia que hacer que comiera Camino lentamente por aquella mansión que de noche tenia una vista terrorífica, y subió las escaleras un poco sonrojado por lo que había pasado la ultima vez que las había subido, podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente lo vería de nuevo, después de aquello **

**-vamos... tebayo! - se animo cuando toco la perilla de la puerta, sabría que si tocaba, no iba tener una respuesta así que decidió entrar Ahí estaba acostado del lado contrario a Naruto, a pesar de que estaba oscuro se podía ver el interior de la habitación pues la luz de luna entraba por la ventana iluminándola tenuemente, pudo ver que estaba en completo desorden, ya casi ningún mueble estaba en pie y ni que hablar de los cristales que estaban completamente rotos **

**-traje su cena...debería comer algo, puede enfermar y... se preocuparan por usted... - su corazón latía mas aprisa realmente estaba nervioso, que tal si también le corría del cuarto como a todas las empleadas o algo peor pensó. **

**-¿Quién...los sirvientes?- le respondió irónicamente sin voltearse a darle la cara -No lo se... su hermano **

**Sasuke solo bufo ante el comentario **

**- y... **

**-¿tu?- Sasuke le pregunto en tono irónico **

**-lo siento... aquí le dejare la comida - se arrimo hasta el buró a lado de su cama caminando con cuidado de no tropezar por todo lo que se encontraba tirado en el piso y ahí dejo la charola, pero cuando se giro para salir de la habitación sintió como era jalado por la muñeca fuertemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, sintió claramente como rodó por el cuerpo de Sasuke quedando bajo suyo **

**- ¿tu? Ni siquiera eres alguien que me importe... ¿crees que por que te bese eres alguien importante para mi? -le hablo bruscamente, mientras Naruto abría los ojos después de aquel movimiento y se clavaban en los ojos negros de su amo **

**-yo... no **

**-No eres importante solo por eso, recuerda que un borracho hace cualquier estupidez cuando lo esta... **

**-disculpe... ay! - sintió como sus dos muñecas eran apresadas por las manos de su amo provocándole dolor y le susurraba al oído **

**-Como lo que estoy apunto de hacer... **

**Naruto abrió los ojos y se sobresalto intentando escapar del agarre **

**Sasuke comenzó a rozarse por todo el cuerpo de Naruto, estaba disfrutando ver su rostro rojo por lo que le hacia**

**- Se siente bien... ¿te gusto no es así? -**

**Naruto una vez más intento resistirse, pero bien dicen que después de comer algo que te acelera todos los sentidos, te vuelves adicto a el, pues para calmarlo le había vuelto a besar**

**-des..de... que le conocí...**

**-pues no te resistas... esta noche complace a tu amo... vamos...**

**Era como si su voz le sedujera con las palabras. Cuando le hablo de ese modo, todas sus fuerzas se fueron por la borda y dejo que su cuerpo fuese que actuara por el, porque su razón realmente le gritaría otra cosa. Y más cuando sintió su mano entrar en terreno prohibido desabrochando el pantalón que traía y todo lo que le estorbara en su tarea.**

**Lamía, mordía y succionaba todo a su paso sin que Naruto pusiera el mínimo limite, se estaba entregando como un muñeco sin vida a un amo que solo le estaba brindando atención en ese momento y que después cuando se aburriera lo tiraria a la basura, su amo no se desnudo, solo le había desnudado al rubio, entonces el ojiazul entendió que ese era el papel que desempeñaría esa noche aunque el si ardiera en deseos porque el se llevaría su virginidad.**

**Movía dos de sus dedos dentro de su boca de modo que su lengua topara con ellos. Inconscientemente cuando Sasuke se acomodo entre las piernas de Naruto, el abrió sus piernas hacia los lados, rozando con más placer su cuerpo con el suyo. **

**- ¿Me deseas... verdad? - otra vez su voz le erizó la piel al kitsune quien lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y él sacó los dedos que estaban dentro de su boca, dejando correr hilos de saliva por su barbilla.**

**- Le deseo... amo...Sasuke...**

**Como si su ego se hubiese inflado, sonrió orgullosamente**

**De pronto sintió como perdía más la fuerza cuando el rubio comenzó a sentir los mismos dedos que habían estado en su boca invadir su entrada causándole un dolor que no podría soportar**

**-duele!... deténgase...**

**-No lo haré... tu querías esto... ahora no voy a detenerme**

**.**

**Las acciones comenzadas no cesaban. Se sentía morir... y a la vez cuando se estaba acostumbrando se estaba llenando de un placer desconocido... esa sensación era nueva... dolor y placer una extraña combinación, pero pronto otra sensación lo invadiría, una nueva, más dolorosa y placentera.**

**Sasuke saco los dedos del interior de Naruto y esta vez desabrocho con desesperación su pantalón liberando su miembro ya erguido y lo situó en la entrada ya dilatada**

**- ¡Aaaaaaah! - aferro sus manos con mucha fuerza a la camisa de seda blanca de Sasuke, cuando este comenzó a introducir su miembro despacio, ya que no lo había podido meter de golpe, realmente había sido doloroso aun más que los dedos - Bas...ta...ahh!...**

**-shhh... calla...Estas tan estrecho- gimió roncamente, le costaba trabajo meterlo totalmente- Parece como si fuera tu primera vez**

**Todo su cuerpo se tenso y su mente se quedo en shock ¿acaso el pensaba que no lo era?**

**Pero al intentar sacarlo de su error pronto sintió como lo comenzaba a embestirlo de forma rítmica y poco después más rápidas, más intensas, más profundas que ahora su mente estaba en blando**

**-Ah...ah!...-dedicándose solo a gemir - Ah... Sa...suke...**

**Y después de unas cuantas envestidas el rubio no soporto más vaciándose entre su vientre y el de Sasuke, manchando el pantalón y la camisa del pelinegro. **

**Sasuke cerró los ojos y dio unas cuantas embestidas más hasta el llegar al clímax dejándose venir en el interior del rubio quien al sentir esa sustancia volvió a corredse tan solo por la sensación tan fuerte que sintió dejando a un pelinegro totalmente confundió y exhausto **

**-Va...ya... - algo cansado salio de aquella entrada y se dejo caer a lado de Naruto respirando muy agitadamente- lo... era...**

**Ambos permanecieron varios minutos tranquilizándose... y después en silencio... **

**-Gaa...ra...- susurro el pelinegro, ante esto Naruto solo se acurruco abrazando el brazo de Sasuke quien había quedado dormido después de aquello dejando salir de sus azules ojos unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio **

**Al otro día Naruto había salido muy temprano del cuarto de Sasuke para ir al suyo y dormir un poco, sumido en la más profunda de sus confusiones no sabias que iba a ocurrir de ahora en adelante**

**Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado**

**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes**

**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies **

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno después de que me lleve la agradable sorpresa que viera mi fic pero en versión "Candy" he decidido términar de subir el Song fic completo y demostrar que esta idea loca es de mi autoría con grandes recuerdos y traumas personales. La canción de fondo es del grupo Mana.

Espero les guste la historia que fue pensaba para la serie de Naruto puesto que se lo empecé a escribir a una amiga que quiero mucho, la historia está completa en otra página, pero por cuestiones ya no pude terminarla de subir en esta página.

**CAPITULO 2**

**PROPUESTA**

-No oí a que hora entraste al cuarto a dormir -

-Me quede... leyendo un libro, lo siento Haku - le contesto sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada.

-OK... solo que estas muy extraño esta mañana.

-yooo... emmm noooo estoy muy bien ¡tebayo!

-bien...

-TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -entro gritando a la cocina cierta pelirosa.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Qué tienes? - la tomo por los hombros intentando calmarla.

Haku, Naruto y Choji también se acercaron

-El amo Sasuke, se arreglo y salió.

-¿cómo? Pero él...

-pues deja como te lo cuento Temari - la interrumpió la pelirosa- le lleve el desayuno y el ya estaba levantado, se rasuro, se cambio estaba como siempre igual se guapo, me ordeno que su recamara tiene que estar bien cuando regrese, me dio la charola ya sin comida que dejamos aquí en la mesa anoche y salió.

-¿Sin Haku? - Pregunto Temari echándole un vistazo al chico

-sí, le dije que si le decía a Haku que alistara el coche, pero el no me contesto, supongo que se fue caminando.

- wow eso si que esta extraño - comento Choji

- Pero eso indica que está bien y que a lo mejor quiere caminar para despejarse - intervino Haku

-Temari ayúdame, tenemos que poner esa recara en orden y en verdad es un caos

-Vamos Sakura - ambas salieron de la cocina rumbo a la recamara

-¿tú qué opinas Naru? - el menor no tuvo respuesta, el rubio tenia la mirada fija a un lugar indescriptible en aquel lugar - Naru - le dio un pequeño codazo

-Mande Haku- reaccionó y le miró

-¿no crees que es extraño lo de la bandeja Naru? -

-amm... no sé nada iré al jardín hoy me toca arreglar el invernadero y sabes que me tardo mucho- y salió deprisa, mientras Haku que intuía algo lo mirada de lejos con una mirada triste.

-Naru... en verdad espero que no sufras...

Se paso toda la mañana en el jardín, cortando el césped y algunos arbustos crecidos, después estuvo en el invernadero con las demás plantas, era una suerte que los amos tuviesen ese invernadero y lo hubieran contratado para cuidarlo, porque era un lugar mágico que desde que llego le agradaba, le había contado el cocinero que era de la madre de ellos, quien era una amante de las plantas y rosas.

-Naru...- entro gritándole su amigo provocando que el rubio saltara de susto

-¿Qué sucede Haku? - desde el suelo pregunto el rubio

-Me mando a llamarte el amo Sasuke

-Sa...su...ke

-Si Naru, acaba de llegar y quiere que le ayudes con unas compras que trajo

- amm... ¿yo?... ¿Por qué yo? - naru repetía nervioso

-No lo sé, pero es mejor que te apures si no se vaya a enojar- lo reprendió Haku dándole la mano para que se incorporara

- ok- al levantarse Naruto corrió a la entrada donde seguro estaba él...

Sería su primer encuentro desde aquello

Todo el trayecto desde la puerta donde recogió las bolsas que había traído consigo el ojinegro hasta el cuarto de este no había cruzado palabra. Cuando entraron el ojinegro cerró la puerta mientras el rubio dejaba sobre la cama aquellos paquetes

-me retiro..jo - fue interrumpido por el ojinegro quien lo tomo del brazo evitando que se marchara

-Aún no te he dicho que te podías marchar

-lo siento...

-Abre los paquetes, son para ti - lo soltó el Uchija y el rubio tomo aquellos paquetes con nerviosismo y los comenzó a abrir, de donde sacaría aquellos instrumentos que le cambiarían la vida, del primero saco una peluca roja. Naruto la tomo y miro a su amo quien con un ademán le indico que siguiera abriendo los paquetes, y así lo hizo abrió el segundo donde había una cajita la cual abrió, ahí estaban unos pupilentes de color verde y cuando miro lo demás comprendió todo era un traje de aquellos que usaba él...

-Esto... es - al rubio se le formo un nudo en la garganta - de...Ga...

-No es de él, es solo la apariencia de Gaara y desde hoy quiero que te vistas con lo que compre- el ojinegro ni siquiera se inmuto al decir aquello, sonó completamente como una orden sin la posibilidad de contradecirla

-yo...no...lo voy a obedecer -tartamudeo - ¡no lo voy a hacer! - gritó, pero de pronto se vio aventado contra la pared entre los brazos de Sasuke sin ninguna salida como la noche anterior

-claro que lo harás, porque desde ayer tu me perteneces, además soy tu amo y debes obedecerme - lo aprisiono más contra la pared

-pero...-comenzó a llorar al sentir el dolor que la causaba Sasuke - pero... yo no... No soy el joven Gaara

-lo se... nunca podrás igualártele, nunca... - le soltó repentinamente- vete... no quiero verte

Aquella noche aquel rubio no pudo dormir, daba vueltas en su cama, en su mente solo estaba SASUKE...SUS LABIOS, LA FORMA EN QUE LE TOCO, LA PROPUESTA... ¿Cómo podía pedirle que fingiera ser otra persona, si él le amaba?, cerró los ojos intentando no llorar, pero esa noche todo lo tenia confuso

- "¿Por qué? No puedo imaginar cómo podría ser la persona que amas... ¿Por qué yo?... ¿por qué no me amas por quién soy? ... soy Naruto... No Gaara...

Sa...su...ke...

Pensó el rubio confundido, moviéndose de nuevo para intentar conciliar el sueño

-Naru... si sigues haciendo ruido me tendré que para a golpearte

-Haku...

-El sonido de los resortes crujir de tu colchón son fastidiosos -habló un adormilado castaño desde su cama.

Ambos dormían en la misma habitación desde que Naru llego, puesto que ya no había más cuartos de servidumbre, además Haku se había ofrecido a compartir su cuarto y Naru acepto, a pesar de que era pequeña, cabían perfectamente las dos camas

-Lo siento Haku... es la luz que entra por la ventana que no me deja dormir

-¬¬...yo creo que estas pensando en el joven de nuevo

-noooooo! ...

-ya... Solo deja de moverte... aunque tienes razón la luna está muy brillante hoy, es hermosa- Haku se había levantado y para poner un trapo en la ventana y dejara de verse tanta luz

-si... igual... que ayer- susurro

-ahora déjame dormir que mañana el señor Sasuke quiere que aliste el auto muy temprano quiere ir a la oficina, parece que quiere volver a su vida... ¿no te alegras?

-si... - Naruto volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos

-¡Ahora ya déjame dormir!- se acerco al rubio dándole un coscorrón

-¡Auch! Ya, ya te dejaré dormir...

-Bien y así ambos cerraron los ojos para dormir, mañana les esperaba un nuevo día.

-También otro joven estaba sufriendo por la entrada de luz en su habitación de la luna, aquel joven de ojos negros estaba sentado en la orilla de su balcón observándola.

-Gaa...ra...

...¿tú eres feliz Sasuke?...

Se había levantado tarde, gracias a que estuvo pensando toda la noche, Haku ya no estaba, ni siquiera le había sentido cuando se levanto, así que solo se vistió, y salió a prisa a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de comenzar sus labores pero en cuanto entro a la cocina percibió las miradas que le daban Sakura y Temari, esto lo desconcertó pero más cuando Choji también se le acercó y le tomó por el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa Tebayo? - le preguntó con desconcierto.

-Sabemos lo mucho que amas tus plantas, es por ello que Haku nos pidió que no te levantáramos para decirte, sino que esperáramos hasta que tú te levantaras.

-¿mis plantas? - pregunto Naruto aun desconcertado, voltio y miro a la pelirosa, la cual solo le señalo el jardín y este salió apresuradamente para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Se dio cuenta al caminar por el pasillo que daba a la entrada que todas las rosas que había plantado estaban cortadas, y que no quedaba ninguna en pie, el rubio respiro hondo

-¿Por qué?

-Y eso que no has visto el invernadero quedo peor- soltó la chica rubia, recibiendo un codazo de reprimenda por Choji que lo habían seguido para ver su reacción.

Naruto corrió inmediatamente hasta el invernadero y miro con horror que todas aquellas rosas que tanto había cuidado ya no estaban, ni las enredaderas, ni las plantas y sabía perfectamente quien había sido y eso le partía el corazón. Se hinco a lado del matorral más grande que aun medio estaba en pie y tomó entre sus manos varios pétalos y tallos hechos pedazos.

-Sasu... ¿Por qué?... - llevo aquellos pedazos hasta su pecho - no tenían la culpa... - y sin más comenzó a llorar.

-Naru... ¿quieres que te ayudemos a limpiar? -

-gracias... yo puedo... ese es mi deber .

Había pasado toda la mañana escombrando tanto el corredor como el invernadero con un gran pesar, sobretodo porque s estaba volviendo a repetir aquella situación que vivió de pequeño. El recuerdo más doloroso de su niñez.

"...naru... cuando crezcas serás el mejor jardinero como tu padre..."

"¡Papá no! ¡No las destruyas... ellas no tienen la culpa!"

"...quítate... no habrá nada hermoso en esta casa... Nada que me la recuerde..."

"...¡papá!..."

Esos recuerdos realmente eran dolorosos, le recordaban aquella época en donde quedo solo en la vida, y se refugió en sus plantas para no sentirse así, para llenar su vida de felicidad como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-lo... siento... Naru - sintió como era confortado al sentir la mano de su amigo en su hombro

-no te preocupes, es mi culpa creo que me encariño demasiado con esto.

-es lo que te hace feliz, no digas esas cosas ¡baka!

-je - sonrió Naruto - llegaste temprano.

-lo que... pasa, es que ammm no se si debería decirte.

-¿Qué pasó?... - se puso frente a Haku impidiéndole el paso - ¿es él?

-si

-¿Qué paso con él ahora? Dime Haku - se comenzó a angustiar y zangoloteo un poco al castaño.

-Pues que llegamos muy temprano a la compañía y frente a nosotros estaba un auto del cual salió el padre del Joven Gaara, se que era él , porque algunas veces lo vi cuando pasábamos a recoger al Joven a su casa; el cual al bajar el amo le comenzó a reclamar que por su culpa su hijo se había ido, que los había traicionado porque debía ayudarlo a recuperarlo, pero el amo le dijo que si no pudo detenerlo que no fuera a armarle un teatro que ya no le interesaba que fuera lo que pasara con su hijo, y entonces se armaron de palabras, pero llego el amo Itachi e intentó calmarlos, pero ...

-¿pero?...

-El amo menor se desvaneció en cuanto se dirigía a la entrada de la empresa, y pues el amo Itachi y yo le llevamos al hospital.

-¿Qué? , ¿Cómo Sasuke está en el hospital?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en seguida?, tengo que irle a ver- Naruto se puso histérico al escuchar lo último.

-espera, ¡tranquilízate! - Haku se interpuso y le tomó del brazo.

-déjame Haku, tengo... - forcejeó con su amigo intentando liberarse.

-Tienes que calmarte, aunque vayas ni siquiera te van a dejar entrar Naruto y ¿Qué le vas a decir al amo Itachi por tu interés para ver a su hermano?, piensa Naru.

-Haku, lo siento, pero dime ¿está bien?- le cuestionaba desesperado y de sus ojos azules salían muchas lagrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-sí, cuando llegamos al hospital el ya estaba medio consiente y pude escuchar que el doctor dijo que solo era estrés y como se notaba que no había dormido ni se había alimentado bien que eso había detonado el desmayo.

-¿Por qué no lo dejo venir a casa?

-porque el doctor le sugirió al amo Itachi que lo dejara dos días internado para observarlo, ya ves es un hospital de ricos, a nosotros nos hubieran mandado a casa desmayados, je.

- intentó darle ánimos al rubio para animar el momento.

-Sasu... - pero Naruto no le prestó atención, estaba realmente triste sin dejar de llorar, así que Haku solo le abrazo.

-Va a estar bien y dentro de dos días vas a tenerlo en la mansión para que sigues mirándole embobado como siempre .

-Hai...

Al otro día muy temprano Naruto estaba cortando algunas ramas de los árboles que ya estaban por caerse, estaba trepado hasta uno de las ramas más altas del árbol que estaba en medio del jardín.

-hey... baja - el grito era del amo mayor, se escuchaba igual de ronca que la de su hermano menor, pero esta sonaba aun más varonil.

-a... si, en un momento amo - Naruto bajo rápidamente del árbol, pero por la rapidez, en el momento que toco el suelo tropezó un poco y para detener su caída se sujeto del brazo del moreno.

-cuidado - el moreno le sonrió altivamente y le sostuvo hasta que Naruto se enderezó.

-lo... siento amo yo...

-no pasa nada muchacho, he venido a pedirte que vuelvas a ocuparte de las plantas del invernadero y de las del corredor de la entrada.

-es… que - el rubio bajo la mirada.

-lo sé, ya me enteré las idioteces me mi hermano menor, pero él está pasando por momentos difícil, realmente espero que lo que paso le sirva para reflexionar.

-tal vez lo hizo sin ninguna maldad.

-Eres muy inocente... espero que algún día el encuentre un sentido a su vida, realmente me preocupa, mi hermano no sabe lo que es ser feliz, pero volviendo a el asunto que me trajo aquí quiero que vuelvas a plantar lo que sea necesario para que vuelva a lucir igual, por favor, mi madre era una mujer muy enferma y se dedico a ese invernadero mucho tiempo le encantaban las rosas azules, y cuando murió me prometí que siempre estaría ahí en su honor, decía que las flores podían predecir el futuro.

-Mi padre decía que las rosas son mejores que las cartas del tarot, creo que entiendo a su madre amo Itachi.

-Gracias, entonces cuento contigo... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto amo Itachi.

-Bien Naruto, cuento contigo, y llámame solo Itachi - le ofreció la mano al rubio quien le miró sorprendido.

-Claro, haré que vuelva a verse hermoso y con respecto a lo otro me costará trabajo - estrechando su mano en señal de acuerdo .

-inténtalo - le soltó y se fue en dirección a su auto donde Shikamaru le esperaba Naruto miró felizmente como se alejaba el auto, le había conmovido encontrar a alguien con quien se identificaba en ese aspecto, el también recordaba a alguien querido las flores.. A su padre, además se sentía confuso, en todo ese tiempo nunca había hablado ni siquiera una palabra con el amo Itachi, era tan diferente a su hermano... ¿Por qué Sasuke no era como su hermano?... seria más fácil amarlo...

Habían ya pasado los dos días en el que Sasuke se quedaría en observación en el hospital, Naruto realmente esperaba que el ojinegro volviese cambiado, que ya hubiera superado lo que había ocurrido para que no volviera de nuevo a ponerse mal, pero cuando le volvió a ver, estaba igual al chico que se encerró en su cuarto hace un mes.

Cuando bajo del auto lo hizo solo su hermano no le acompañaba, aunque venia en compañía de Shikamaru, estaba sombrío y ojeroso, e inconscientemente el rubio se aproximo a su encuentro Sasuke se detuvo al contemplar que todo el destrozo que había hecho con las rozas estaba ya arreglado y podía ver como la tierra estaba removida, seguramente ya se había plantado nuevas flores, y su mirada se poso en Naruto, quien estaba a pocos pasos de él,

-¿Tú hiciste esto verdad?

-hai... es que.

-No me importa, de todas formas desaparecerán cuando crezcan, así que puedes plantar todo lo que gustes - le miró retándolo con una mirada llena de odio.

-¡Pero amo! No lo haga, el amo Itachi me ordeno que...

-No me importa, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo, no quiero volverte a ver en esta casa.

-Amo... –intervino Shikamaru.

-A caso... ¿Quieres desobedecerme tu también?- le miro furioso

-¡No!, no se desquite con Shikamaru, yo me iré de esta casa, ahora mismo.

- Naruto intervino, lo miro hundiéndose en sus pozos negros que quizás miraría por última vez y se fue corriendo hasta el que actualmente era su cuarto. Corrió lo más aprisa que sus piernas le permitieron, y entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta, sus ojos se habían nublado por la lluvia que inundaba sus cielos, se dejo caer al suelo justo en la orilla de su cama y hundió su rostro en la áspera concha verde que la cubría, ahí lloro amargamente por unas cuantas horas.

Ya no le vería y eso le partía el corazón, puesto que después de todo lo que había pasado se sentía incapaz de separarse de su amo, su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, necesitaba el calor de él, aunque sabía que eso era su perdición, pero a pesar de que sabía que el amo nunca cambiaria con él , a pesar de entregarle su virginidad, lo más sagrado que era para el porqué solo estaba dispuesto a entregarse a su verdadero amor, se conformaba pensando que al menos de ahora en adelante estaría aunque no muy cerca, si en un lugar donde le vería siempre... pero ahora que no le quería ni siquiera como un sirviente le había lastimado profundamente

-Sasu...ke... ¿Por qué?... no ves que quiero estar realmente contigo – tartamudeó por el nudo que le cerraba la garganta , se incorporo un poco tenía que preparar sus cosas, saldría de esa casa inmediatamente, pero al poner su mano sobre el colchón para levantarse, se topo con otra cosa que le dejo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Eran aquellas cajas que días antes había abierto... las que había comprado su amo, las abrió para comprobarlo y en efecto ahí estaba la peluca, la ropa, los pupilentes... el rubio respiro profundamente, ahora entendía el porqué le había corrido, el porqué de las flores y hasta su enfermedad...

-¿Qué...- noto también una nota entre las cajas.

"es así como quiero que me complazcas... ¿Vas a irte?" tebayo

Naruto apretó la nota, ¿Por qué le hacía esto?...

Camino lentamente por las escaleras, no podía hacer mucho ruido si se levantaban y lo descubrían todo se iría por el caño, estaba totalmente nervioso como la primera vez que subió con la charola, tembló cuando llego a la puerta y al igual que esa ocasión la abrió despacio sin tocar.

Ahí estaba acostado mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto

-Sabría que vendrías... - aquellas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Naruto pero no retrocedió siguió adelante hasta que volvió a sentir como era jalado de nuevo por el moreno quedando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos debajo de su cuerpo

-Amo...Sasuke...acep...- fue interrumpido cuando el moreno le tomo del mentón para que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros

-Gaa...chan... te extrañe tanto - y sin más capturo los labios del menor en un beso que sello aquella propuesta.

Otra vez mi boca insensata...

Vuelve a caer en tu piel

Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca

Vuelvo a caer

De tu pecho a tu par de pies

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Les agradezco a los que siguen este fic en esta página y los que me siguen desde la otra, Trunks claro que te recuerdo y me agrada saber que estás ahora aquí. **

**El hecho de subir esté fic me da la oportunidad de modificar algunas cosas y aspectos ortográficos que sí, realmente nunca he dicho que soy buena para ello, porque no es así, creo que canse a todas mis betas por ello, pero bueno para mí escribir es una forma de desestresarme y plasmar las ideas locas que vienen a mí, por ello no me preocupo mucho por eso; pero por respeto al fic y a las lectoras igual me encargaré desde esté capitulo a corregir los errores que se me fueron o quizás algunas cuestiones con las que me quede con ganas de cambiar. **

**Gracias por leer y espero sus review. **

Labios compartidos...

Labios divididos mi amor

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días

Y el dolor

"Naruto, hoy estuviste muy convincente, deja todo donde siempre y vete, hoy tampoco quiero cenar"

Naruto Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos como siempre desde la primera vez hasta ahora... y de seguro seguiría así

-¡Naru! -gritó el castaño a lado suyo provocando que Naru saltara de la cama donde estaba sentado.

-Haku ¿Qué sucede? -el rubio miró a su amigo enojado y se levantó directo hacia él aventándolo al colchón y luego comenzó a manotearle - Deja de hacer eso, me va a dar un infarto.

-jaja ya… ¡Basta Naru! - se retorcía su amigo bajo suyo hasta que Naruto se dejo caer a lado suyo

-¿Cuándo regresan?

-Nada mas va a ser este fin de semana, volveremos el domingo por la noche

-¿Me traerás algo? - Naru sonrió y le jaló la playera a Haku.

-¡Clarooooo! ¿Qué quieres?

-No Sé... algo del mar una piedra, o un caracol, no sé...

-Bien, ya veré, me alegra que el Joven Sasuke tenga un negocio donde hay mar así lo conoceré.

-yo tampoco lo conozco Haku... ha de ser hermoso.

-Ya me voy, el amo Sasuke quiere que salgamos a las 5 de la mañana, sino luego se pone neurasténico.

-jaja... pobre de ti Haku... no ha de ser fácil soportarlo.

Haku se puso serio y miro al rubio -Naru... cuando regrese quiero hablar contigo seriamente...

Dejo de reír el rubio y miró a su amigo, intuía de que iba todo eso- hai…

Naruto acompaño a Haku hasta el coche donde ya se encontraba al pie de este, aquel ojinegro que lo hacía estremecer...

-Has dejado de nuevo muy bien el jardín.

- emm... bueno es mi labor - sonrió el rubio

Haku miro la escena y bajo la mirada, se dirigió a su lugar para encender el auto.

-Cuando regrese... no quiero ver ninguna flor me enferma...

-pero... -Naruto se angustió - porfa...vor yo

-hablaremos cuando regrese... - le dijo seco y sin mirarle dispuesto a irse.

-amo... amm... le deseo buen viaje - sonrojado como un tomate le casi susurro aquellas palabras.

Sin más, Sasuke regreso a donde el rubio se encontraba de pie y le tomó una de sus manos para depositarle un pedazo de papel doblado por la mitad, dejando al chico asombrado y después simplemente se metió a su auto ordenándole a Haku que arrancara.

Naruto abrió aquel papel cuando noto que el auto se había alejado.

"te quiero en mi cama el domingo a mi llegada... te extrañaré Gaara "

Doblo de nuevo aquel papel y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, se sentía bien saber que al menos a su cuerpo si le extrañaría.

Había llegado a las 10 de la mañana, desde aquella hora había estado trabajando mucho, tenía que cubrir algunos negocios que su hermano le había indicado, su excusa era que para la diplomacia el podría ser todo un as, a pesar de ser tan callado.

Había rentado una caballa cerca del mar, y estaba exhausto por tanto ajetreo.

- Son unos idiotas...- se dejo caer en el sofá y se llevo las manos a la cabeza- pensar que mañana estaré todo el día en la oficina con ellos... ¡Me irrita!

-¿Quiere que le consiga algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-no, me acostaré, ahora vete.

-Quiero pedirle permiso… por… para…

-¿Permiso para qué? – Le cortó

-Después de dejarlo claro en el trabajo, yo…

-ve al grano y dime ¿para qué? - le paró fastidiado

-Es que prometí a Naru que le compraría un recuerdo, lo que pasa es que el no conoce el mar y quisiera regalarle algo simbólico.

-Deberías darle un caracol, eso siempre le gusta a las personas tontas…

- Entonces... ¿me da el permiso? -

-Sí, pero debes estar a las 5 en punto, quiero regresar lo más pronto posible - le ordenó y luego le hizo una seña para que le dejara solo.

-Gracias- sonrió Haku y salió inmediato del lugar.

Sasuke se levantó y salió de la cabaña para caminar por la orilla de la playa.

-Na...ruto -sonrió, mientras pateaba la arena - así que no conoces el mar, eres un usuratoncachi, je...- metió su mano a su saco y se encontró con el mismo papel que en la mañana había encontrado en ese lugar, lo sacó y lo volvió a leer.

"te extraño aunque aun no te vas... vuelve a casa pronto... te estaré esperando tebayo

ate Naru... perdón Gaara"

-te-ba-yo... - sonrió y miro al cielo lleno de estrellas - ¿Te gustará ver el amanecer?

Daba vueltas por toda aquella habitación, estaba vestido ya conforme su estado, solo le faltaba la peluca, pero con ella le daba mucho calor, esperaba oír cualquier tipo de motor a pasaban de las 10 de la noche y nada, le había dicho Haku que regresarían temprano pero no llegaban, y el rubio estaba ansioso.

-Sasuke... ¿Por qué no llegas?

Seguía dando vueltas hasta que oyó el motor de un auto y como pudo se metió la peluca tapando hasta el último cabello rubio.

Escucho como su amo corría por las escaleras subiendo a prisa y él rápidamente se acomodo la ropa y los cabellos ahora rojos.

-Gaa...ra! - habló exaltado el ojinegro azotando la puerta y aventando contra la pared su maleta.

-Vol..vis- no pudo hablar más Sasuke lo tenía abrazado tan fuerte que el respirar no era posible.

-te extrañe tanto Gaara...tanto...- sin más le beso suavemente

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke... te extrañe - sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas

-Sólo me fui un fin de semana baka -

-Para mí fue una eternidad... le amo tanto...

-Entonces... dime que no puedes vivir sin mi... ¡Dilo!

-No puedo... no puedo...

Otra vez fue interrumpido por los besos de Sasuke que lo abrumaban por su intensidad y por la manera que repetía su nombre... Bueno el de Gaara... no importaba que estuviera compartiendo sus labios a nombre de otra persona, era los suyos los que en ese momento besaba.

Yo no puedo compartir tus labios

Ooh amor ooh amor

compartido

Se levanto, era muy temprano y de seguro Haku había notado otra vez que no había dormido en su cama, después del primer mes ya no tenía más pretexto y simplemente lo había dejado pasar como si fuera algo normal.

Se tallo los ojos y noto como los pupilentes le lastimaban así que se los quito dejándolos en el buró, miro al ojinegro estaba aun dormido y el rubio sintió como su corazón le latió tan fuerte al sentir como lo tenía sujetado por la cintura, despacio aparto su mano y se acercó para besar su frente. Sonrió y se levantó despacio para no despertar a su amo.

Se dirigió rumbo al baño para cambiarse de ropa, pero noto como el cajón del buró estaba entreabierto y un brillo le llamo la atención. Sin hacer ruido lo abrió encontrándose con un álbum color azul y la orilla dorada.

"Uchija Sasuke"

Se podía ver en la primera hoja una pareja, ambos de pelo negro, pero la mujer tenía los mismos ojos profundos que Sasuke y el hombre los ojos misteriosos de Itachi, y entonces Naruto intuyó que estos eran los padres del pelinegro, que el niño pequeño a lado del hombre era Itachi porque el bebe era... él...Sasuke.

El rubio sonrió aun mas se veía tan lindo e imagino que si tal vez un día tuviera un hijo seria como él; continuo pasando las páginas donde se encontraban cumpleaños, días festivos escolares en todas estaba al lado de la mujer, su madre y le llamó la atención que algunas eran simplemente paisajes y lugares que de seguro habían visitado. Hasta que llego a la última foto del álbum donde estaba Sasuke aún pequeño pero sonreía muy feliz, estaba justo en el invernadero de la mansión, aquella foto era diferente a las demás porque el pelinegro se notaba muy feliz, y Naruto instintivamente la saco del protector y pose sus dedos en la superficie.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Escucho la voz ronca de su amo tras suyo, seguramente estaba molesto porque no estaba en la cama con él, o porque aun no se iba.

-yo...- antes de voltear para darle la cara, Sasuke ya estaba a su lado

-te quitaste la peluca...y

-los pupilentes me lastimaban, pero ahorita me pongo la peluca - rápidamente la sujeto y se la intento poner lo más aprisa posible.

-No... no es necesario- puso su mano sobre la del rubio impidiendo que se la pusiera- ¿Por qué tomas mis cosas sin permiso?- miró fijamente el álbum al lado de Naruto, y la foto en sus piernas.

-Lo siento amo...-bajo la mirada- No volverá a ocurrir- rápidamente intentó colocarla de nuevo en su sitio pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Ésta – tomó la foto quitándosela de las manos a Naruto- esta fotografía me la saco mi madre, fue la última vez que la vi levantada- dijo cambiando totalmente su semblante.

-Tú mamá era hermosa... -susurró el rubio

-Ella siempre enfermaba, pero después de aquella vez no volvió a reponerse y murió -su voz era melancólica.

A Naruto le dio miedo escuchar aquello, esa lado de Sasuke le daba miedo, no sabía como actuar ante ello, pero a la vez algo dentro se alegraba no del dolor del pelinegro, sino que se estuviera abriendo con él.

-Tú la querías mucho ¿verdad?

-no...-había dudado en responder.

-¿Por qué no?

- Era muy niño, pero ella siempre estaba conmigo y me sonreía, me gustaba que...

-¿Qué te gustaba?

-Que me abrazara, yo recuerdo que me dejaba hundir mi rostro en su pecho, era cálida, pero cuando murió la empecé a odiar, la odio mucho, me dejo con un padre que no se preocupaba por mí, que solo me veía de vez en cuando y con un hermano del cual nunca he recibido nada.

-Pero el amo Itachi se preocupa por ti...

-Tú no sabes nada, el solo se preocupa por el mismo- le interrumpió un poco exaltado.

-Tal vez no sepa lo que sientes, pero no deberías odiar a tu mama, ella siempre te quiso y yo creo que si hubiera podido nunca se hubiera separado de ti.

-¡No sabes nada! -Se levantó exaltado - una madre nunca abandona un hijo y ella lo hizo ¡con un demonio! - Con su puño cerrado golpeo la pared provocando que el rubio se espantara-tú no puedes saber cómo me siento...

-Claro que lo se...te voy a contar la razón por la que amo las plantas y las flores.

-¿eso que tiene que ver?... no digas estupideces -el ojinegro estaba a punto de enfurecer aun mas, pero Naruto comenzó con su narración y no tuvo más remedio que escucharlo.

-Desde pequeño recuerdo que mi padre me había enseñado todo sobre como sembrarlas, como cuidarlas y demás, mi madre siempre decía que yo sería un buen jardinero como mi padre, y creí que los tres éramos felices; mi padre siempre plantaba las mejores rosas para mi mama, podría decirse que en nuestro jardín no había ni un centímetro de tierra libre era como un paraíso, pero...-el rubio se detuvo un nudo en su garganta no le había permitido continuar y ante esto Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio preocupado, no sabía el porqué, pero lo estaba- mi madre comenzó a cambiar, ya no estaba tanto con nosotros y ya no sonreía, tampoco mi papa y un día los escuche discutiendo y me asuste mucho, así que me acerque para espiar, vi a mi madre con una maleta diciendo que se iba que ya no soportaba vivir con alguien tan mediocre, con un simple jardinero que no podía seguir así, que ella merecía una mejor vida con alguien que le diera lo que merecía; entonces papá la corrió y ella se reía mientras se marchaba. Yo la seguía mirando ahí al filo de la puerta, quería correr y alcanzarla, decirle que no nos dejara, pero no pude moverme... no pude, y siempre me arrepentiré de no haberlo hecho, también papá cambio, lo primero que hizo fue destruir el jardín de la casa y poco después el se mató, también me dejó. Crecí solo Sasuke -la voz de Naru se quebró - tuve la culpa... si ese día hubiese sido más valiente y la hubiera detenido... quizás...

Sasuke volteo al no escuchar más la voz de Naruto y le encontró abrazado a sus piernas rompiendo en llanto.

-y Aún... así la qu...quiero...- dijo entre sollozos.

Sin saber porque Sasuke se abalanzo y abrazo al rubio quien hundió su rostro en su pecho, esto hizo que Sasuke sonriera y recordará aquella calidez.

-yo también... la quiero - susurro Sasuke abrazándolo aun más fuerte y sin más dejo salir de sus ojos las lagrimas que por años tenía guardadas.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
